ITS YOU Chap1
by skymoo
Summary: Pertemuan tanpa kesengajaan inilah yang membuatku berubah, lebih mengenal dunia, lebih menghargai hidup, dan lebih mencintai manusia, dan itulah kamu


**I****T****S****Y****O****U**

Judul : ITS YOU

Author : skymoo

Cast : - Choi Siwon (namja)

- Kim Kibum (yeoja)

Other cast : - Kim Heechul as Siwon's Umma

- Choi Kangin as Siwon's Appa

- Ryeowook (Wookie) as Siwon's classmate (yeoja)

- and keep waiting another case

Rating : T

Length : 1/6 chapters

Type : GS

Disclaimer : Semua milik Tuhan :D *gak tau mo gimana lagi*

Genre : Comedy, Romance, Aneh, Abal

**Warning : Aneh, Typo(s), Gak nyambung, Kecepetan, dan masih buanyaak kekurangan yang lainnya :D . Sangat sangat membutuhkan bantuan biar kedepannya bisa lebih baik lagi. Kamsahamnida chingudeuuul.. RCL? Wajib Hukumnya! :D  
**

**Cuss On...**

**One**

**Two**

**Three**

**CHOI SIWON POV**

"Hyaa Choi Siwon! Kau ini! Ayo bangun!" kata eommaku berisik

"Hyaaa kenapa kau tidak mau bangun! Hais anak ini!" kata eommaku seraya meninggalkan kamarku

"Aigo aku tidak akan masuk sekolah hari ini" kataku dalam hati

_Byuuuuur …_

"OMO! Hyyaa eomma, kau ini kenapa?" aku terbangun, karena tiba-tiba saja tubuhku basah kuyup

"Kau masih bertanya aku ini mengapa? Hei Choi Siwon coba berkacalah!" (menyerahkan cermin)

"Tampan, sungguh tampan" kataku bergumam

"Tampan? Lihat dirimu sekarang, seharusnya kau sudah duduk di bangku kuliah sekarang! Tapi…"

"Eomma, tolong jangan bahas ini lagi"

"Baik, aku tidak akan membahas ini lagi, tapi sekarang kau bangun dan bersiaplah"

"Kemana?" kataku sambil membaringkan tubuh, berniat untuk tidur kembali

"BERSEKOLAHLAH!"

_Tukk.._

"Aduuuuh! Sakit eomma!" kataku sambil memegang kepala. Kau tahu mengapa aku memegangi kepalaku? Eomma memukul kepalaku dengan gayung. Haish sungguh menyebalkan.

"Kenapa kau mengambil posisi untuk tidur kembali?"

"Mwo? Anniya, aku hanya menata selimut saja. Percayalah, aku akan mandi sekarang"

Selesai mandi, berpakaian, dan makan aku pun berangkat ke neraka duniaku, sekolah! Haish, sungguh menyebalkan. Mengapa hal ini harus terjadi… sekolah, sekolah, sekolah. Membosankan.

Setelah sampai disekolah, banyak yeoja yang menyambutku… ada yang memberiku bunga, hadiah, boneka, dan lainnya. Haaaaaiiiiish aku tidak suka diperlakukan seperti ini, risih… ini sangat membuatku tidak nyaman. Tempat ini memang benar-benar neraka duniaku. Hhhrrr

*skip time*

_SEKOLAH, ISTIRAHAT_

"Siwon Oppa" kata seorang yeoja yang tiba-tiba menghampiriku

"Wae?" jawabku singkat tanpa menatapnya pula, terus terang aku sangat terganggu

"Aku membawa bekal hari ini. Mari makan bersama"

"Aku tidak mau, pasti tidak enak!" beraninya dia memberikanku bekalnya.

"Ayolah Oppa, aku membuatkannya khusus untukmu, cobalah, sedikiiiiiiit saja, ya?"

"Aku tidak mau, aku tidak mau pencernaanku itu terganggu karena makananmu itu" kataku sewot

"Ini khusus untuk Siwon Oppa cobalah"

Yeoja itu memberiku sekotak bekal berisikan kimbap. Diatas susunan kimbap itu juga ada tulisan yang terbuat dari saus bertuliskan _"Khusus untuk Choi Siwon Oppa, kuharap kau menyukainya ^^"_ haish makanan macam apa ini, pikirku.

"Kumohon, kau mau mencobanya. Sedikiiiiiit saja" kata yeoja itu lagi.

"Kalau aku nanti keracunan bagaimana? Apa kau akan bertanggung jawab?"

"Aku tidak mungkin melakukan itu padamu, percayalah. Jebaaaaaaaaal, makan ya?"

"Baiklah" aku terpaksa mengiyakannya. Kau tau mengapa? Karena dia terus-terusan mendesakku dan mendekatkan tubuhnya. Aku tidak mau dia menyentuhku! Aku tidak suka ada yeoja lain yang menyentuhku selain eommaku. Bibiku pun tak ku ijinkan untuk menyentuhku, apalagi dia yeoja aneh yang sama sekali tak ku kenal

"Aku suapi ya?"

"Andwae! Tanganmu tidak higienis, biar aku saja yang memakannya sendiri"

"Ne arraseo"

Aku lalu mencoba salah satu dari kimbap yang yeoja buat ini. Rasanya? Hm~

"Bagaimana rasanya, Oppa?"

"Siapa namamu?"

"Wookie"

"Ah namamu jelek sekali, tapi harus aku katakan, Wookie masakanmu tidak enak!"

"Benarkah? Bagaimana kau merasakannya?"

"Rasanya buruk, lidahku terasa tercakar-cakar, panas. Aku tidak akan makan masakanmu lagi"

"Seburuk itukah? Baru kali ini ada orang yang tidak suka dengan masakanku"

"Kau masih perlu banyak belajar. Pergi ke kursus memasak, dan kau akan dapat memasak dengan baik"

"Tapi aku sudah mengikuti kursus memasak selama 8 tahun"

"Benarkah? Ah~ mungkin kau salah memasukkan resep, atau kau harus berganti kursus"

"Ne, aku akan berganti tempat kursus untukmu"

"Kau tak perlu melakukan semua itu, seberapa kali kau berganti tempat kursus itu tak akan berdampak padaku, karena aku tak akan pernah mau makan masakanmu. Hahaha pergilah! Aku tak ingin melihatmu didekatku. Hush hush"

**WRITERS POV**

Hari-haripun berlalu, tanpa terasa Ujian Kenaikan Kelaspun hampir tiba. Orang tua Siwon khawatir, akankah Siwon naik kelas tahun ini? Atau dia harus mengulang kelas seperti tahun-tahun yang lalu? Saat ini, eomma dan appa Siwon begitu pasrah akan nasib yang ia terima nantinya, yang menjadi beban adalah bagaimana perusahaan appa Siwon yang termasuk perusahaan individu terbesar pertama di dunia akan berlajut? Sedangkan Siwon adalah pewaris tunggal mereka. Tapi apakah Siwon bisa diandalkan untuk masalah ini? Sama sekali TIDAK! Haish bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus dilakukan?

**SIWON POV**

"Siwon Oppa" tiba-tiba Wookie datang mengejutkanku

"Haish kau lagi. Mengapa kau terus menempel padaku. Sudah ku bilang, aku tak mau dekat-dekat denganmu, itu akan berdampak buruk pada kesehatanku!"

"Aku senang berada didekatmu"

"Mwo? Andwae! Aku akan terkena penyakit kusta bila kau terus berada didekatku"

"Hyaaa Oppa! Mm Oppa, aku akan membantumu tahun ini"

"Mwo?"

"Ne, sebentar lagi kita akan menjalani UKK, aku akan membantumu, karena aku tidak ingin berpisah denganmu, kau harus naik kelas, dan kita harus berada di kelas yang sama kembali"

"Anniya! Aku tidak membuhtuhkan bantuanmu"

"Hyaa wae Oppa? Wae? Apakah kau tidak ingin sekelas denganku?"

"Dari awal aku tidak pernah menginginkan kau sekelas denganku. Kau ini kenapa! Aneh!"

"Aaaaaah bagaimanapun caranya, aku akan membuatmu naik kelas, dan sekelas lagi denganku kali ini!"

"Mwo? Hey! Pergilah, aku sama sekali tidak membutuhkanmu"

"Aku tidak akan pergi, aku akan selalu disampingmu"

"Arrasso, kalo kamu nggak mau pergi, biar aku saja yang pergi" kataku sambil berlalu

"Hyaaa Siwon Oppa…"

Hari ini adalah hari pertama UKK di sekolahku, wuuuaaaahhm malas sekali rasanya. Aku sudah tidak punya niat untuk bersekolah. Apa enaknya bersekolah. Ini semua sangat membosankan. Sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat menyebalkan. Ada peraturan ini itu ini itu. Aku heran, mengapa banyak orang diluar sana yang men"dewa" kan sekolah. Dasar orang-orang aneh.

"Siwon Oppa, mulai hari ini sampai 6 hari kedepan aku akan membantumu. Fighting!" kata Wookie yang duduk didepanku

Haish satu lagi orang yang paling aneh yang pernah ku temui di muka bumi ini. Aku berharap tidak akan bertemu dengannya lagi.

**WRITERS POV**

Siwon benar-benar beruntung kali ini, Wookie dengan senantiasa memberikan semua jawaban padanya. Alhasil, Siwon naik kelas tahun ini dengan nilai yang memuaskan. Yah walaupun itu semua adalah jerih payah Wookie, tapi itu cukuplah untuk membahagiakan eomma dan appa Siwon. Hahaha apakah kalian seperti itu chingu? Hahaha

Hari ini adalah hari dimana pengambilan raport Siwon, terus terang eomma dan appa Siwon tidak akan dan tidak pernah ingin pergi ke sekolah hari ini.

**CHOI CHULLIE A****.****K****.****A SIWON EOMMA POV**

Aduh, apalagi yang anak itu akan perbuat hari ini. Apa dia akan mencoreng nama Choi untuk sekian kalinya. Haish dasar anak yang menyebalkan! Bagaimana kalau anak itu tidak naik kelas lagi, akan kupindahkan kemana lagi dia. Aku sudah kehilangan akal saat ini, pikiranku buntu. Entah apa yang harus ku lakukan untuk menyadarkannya, pikirku dalam hati sambil mondar-mandir di dalam kamar.

"Hyaaa mengapa kau mondar-mandir seperti itu? Kemana wajah cantikmu?" tiba-tiba suamiku datang

"Aku takut, aku takut bagaimana… bagaimana… haish, aku bahkan kehilangan kata-kata" kataku

"Sudahlah, pergilah"

"Mwo? Naneun?"

"Ne, wae?"

"Kenapa harus aku. Hyaa kan biasanya kamu yang mengambil raportnya"

"Mianhe, aku sudah terlalu malu. Jebal, pergilah"

"Haish kau ini, Choi Kangin dan Choi Siwon. Tidak berbeda, sama-sama menyebalkan"

"Mianhe, cepat pergilah, aku akan senantiasa menunggumu dirumah :D"

"Berikan aku uang lebih"

"Mwo?"

"Aku harus menjalani spa khusus untuk menghilangkan stress menghadapi kalian berdua"

"Hyaaa berapa yang kau butuhkan?"

"350.000 won"

"Omo! Banyak sekali. Hyaa kau ini spa atau"

"Kau berikan saja uangnya, atau aku tidak akan pergi"

"Ne, arrasso"  
"Saranghaeyo :*"

"Hyaa kalau bukan istriku, kau Choi Chullie, sudah ku cincang" (bergumam)

"Mwo?" kataku yang sepertinya mendengar suamiku bergumam

"Anni, aku hanya mengatakan beruntungnya aku meilikimu.."

"Jeongmal?"

"Ne"

Aigoo apakah aku yang harus berangkat hari ini? Omo! Apa yang harus kulakukan.. Bagaimana aku menjelaskan ini semua… aku begitu bingung, gugup, sebal, resah, aaaah aku bahkan tidak bisa mengekspresikan perasaanku sendiri. Ah sudahlah, jalani sajalah. Biarkan saja orang berkata apa. Yang jelas Siwon itu tetap anakku, seburuk apapun dia yaa dia tetap anakku… Aku harus kuat! Fighting!

*mau ambil raport aja repotnya minta ampuuuuuun -,-"

_ SIWON'S SCHOOL_

Omo.. apa yang harus aku lakukan? Bagaimana ini, ah awas saja kau Choi Siwon, jika beraninya kau membuatku malu, akan ku cincang kau sampai habis. Ah aku sangat gugup, padahal aku hanya mengambilkan saja. Hufh.. tenang Chullie tenang.. tidak biasanya kau gugup seperti ini.. terakhir kau gugup saja saat melahirkan Siwon. Hah, kau pasti bisa Chullie! Fighting! Ah, aigoo kenapa aku menyemangati diriku sendiri? Aish aneh!

"Apakah kau orang tua dari siswa Choi Siwon?" tanya seseorang laki-laki yang berada didekatku

"Ne, mwoa? Apakah anakku pernah melakukan kesalahan dengan anakmu?" tanyaku gugup

"Anni, kau sudah dipanggil 3 kali oleh guru itu"

"Nde? Segugup inikah aku, sampai dipanggil 3 kali pun sama sekali aku tak mendengarnya" gumamku

"Hey, nyonya, mengapa kau melamun, guru itu bahkan sudah memanggil nama anakmu 5 kali"

"Omo! Ne, aku segera kesana. Kamsahmnida"

"Apakah kau orangtua dari Choi Siwon?"

"Ne, maaf harus merepotkanmu"

"Ne, arrasso, mengapa sikap kalian begitu sama? Suka merepotkan orang"

"Bukannya aku sudah meminta maaf?! Kenapa kau masih bersikap seperti ini. Menyebalkan" caciku

"Maaf maaf.. maafkan aku ya… i..ini raport Choi Siwon, nilainya lumayan memuaskan, selamat ya"

"Mwo? Jeongmal? Jangan coba-coba membujukku, aku belum memaafkanmu"

"Mwo? Siapa yang membujukmu? Buang-buang waktu saja"

"Aku tahu, anakku, Choi Siwon memang tidak terlalu unggul, tapi kau tidak perlu membuat kebohongan-kebohongan yang nantinya akan membuatku semakin marah padamu"

"Mwo?! Kau anggap aku berbohong? Apa untungnya membohongimu, haiiish, aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya, Siwon naik kelas dengan nilai yang lumayan memuaskan, kemajuan yang sangat-sangat pesat. Selamat, anda berhasil mengajarinya"

"Jeongmal?" kataku tak percaya, aku lalu membuka raport Siwon, dan ternyata.. Omo! Dia mendapatkan nilai yang lumayan memuaskan. Waaaaw, bagaimana bisa dia mendapat nilai yang sebagus ini… Bagaimana bisa dia tidak membuatku malu kali ini… bagaimana bisa… bagaimana bisa… bagaimana bisa… haish bagaimana bisa aku kehabisan kata-kata untuk mengungkapkan kebahagiaanku kali ini.. haaaaaiiiiissh aku terlalu bersemangat!

"Permisi? Kau sudah 15 menit duduk disini sambil membuka mulutmu nyonya.. kau bahkan tidak memberikan kesempatan bagi orang tua yang lainnya untuk mengambil raport anaknya.. kau memperlambat waktu saja" kata guru menyebalkan yang membuyarkan lamunanku

"Mwo? 15 menit? Sebegitu lamanya kah? Haish kenapa sama sekali tidak terasa selama itu"

"Hyaaa bukannya segera minggir kau malah melamun. Pergilah nyonya"

"Ne, arrasso. Aku juga tidak betah harus lama-lama berhadapan dengan muka menakutkanmu itu"

"Mwo? Bukankah kau yang lebih menakutkan nyonya?"

Haish dasar wanita menyebalkan. Apakah itu yang dinamakan guru? Sangat tidak sopan. Haish, adakah yang memintanya untuk menjadi seorang istri? Alangkah menderitanya dia.. aish semoga saja tidak ada.. kalaupun ada semoga laki-laki itu cepat sadar. Aku pun terus mengutuki guru menyebalkan itu disepanjang perjalanan pulang, betapa menyebalkannya dia. Aish tapi sudahlah, yang paling penting kali ini putraku naik kelas.. yeeeeeeeeey. Aigoo, kenapa hanya aku begitu bergembira? Kenapa orang tua yang lainnya tampak biasa dengan hal ini? Apa karena baru kali ini Siwon naik kelas tanpa mengulang, haish anehkah ini? Ah tapi sudahlah…

To Be Continued...

Whoaaaaa bagaimana FFnya chingudeeeuuuul? Author maklum koook.. sangat sangat sangat maklum, di FF ini masih buuuanyak banget kekurangannya, makanya author minta kritik dan sarannya ya .. apa aja deh, diterima dengan lapang dada kok.. hehe jangan takut ataupun malas buat RCL ya.. jebaaaal..

Kamsahamnida ... *bow bow bow

Annyeonghaseyo!


End file.
